Rassxey
Rassxey is a heartless who wielded the dark keyblade. "I need the powers of darkness. Darkness is my dream. I don't care if I become Light's enemy.." Rassey is number zero. He is members of Orgazation Xiii. His true name is Yasser. His old location is Travese Town. History When he have a heart as in Travese town with his life,he been always troublesome,stubborn,navie and quiet. He stole some breads some of his favourite from store. He always been all alone.He don't need to protect stangers or foe. He wanted to having a weapon anything he please. He bored because he always here around every years as he grow up. His dream is became darkness and having darker . He want move to another world and begin his adverture.Then He went to store and look pap and doll boy with (long nose),Perhap,he knows how to move another world and Yasser need this. Papa dealt with him so he using a magic secret of light portal.Yasser went in but Papa won;t allow him any further just it doesn't mean Yasser is ready. But Papa brought him to new weapon of wooden spear and Yasser took it. He looks happy and it off somewhere it can trainned suits him. Then he got something much of his minds that he read it. And he went to librays and pick anything books of story about keyblade when Papa told him about Sora's weapon. He read all of that book pages. After that,he try to summon keyblade.but it could't be and he won't giving up easily and try it again. He did once every day and night as Papa and his cat watched him curiously.He couldn't do it anymore//and he just gave damned himself.. And the rain mess around his body with laying on the ground and he look the rain with his sadness little eyes. And in four days later,in the night and he walked around on his own. Nobody's here. Just him. Then He felt that someone esle running with scream so hard..Yasser going to check what happnened. Then He stopped and stand while looking at poor man crawled on the ground and Yasser don't get it but go to see hm if he's okay. But The poor man won't talk as his heart is breathes and about take his heart away itself and Yasser stepped back andheart fade into the darkness then turned a heartless.Yasser is shcoked that his first time for real that he seen these heartless. Yasser don't have any weapons.Sadly,Yasser didn't ran away and he still stand but shaking his legs.And Heartless attacked Yasser to damages his heart within his body and Yasser has fallen then deep down inside the darkness and under the sea. Falling the sea....so far.....Plus he tried to oepn his eye once just more a bit.....He noticed that he don;t have a heart anymore....Then He stand the land and looking at this what place is and he stepped a few seconds and the land appears to wind the white birds It's also called "The station of awakening." Then The treasure appeared on there so he went over that thing. He open and take a item of potion. Then three weapons(Sword,Shied,spear) He piced sword and turned a dark keyblade. Then heartless appeas on him and he begin attack. He defeated them easily. His skills new improving and still more worse than he thought. The he ran towards at staris on the floors. He look at the gate and then use his keyblade to open keyhole of that gate. The gate's opening. and a shadow showed himself to Yasser. Then they challenge each other.Yasser defeated him and he seem tired. Then He got away from the sea. But He appears with no heart and yet become a black hood 'Personality' He rather silent and cool. 'Appearance' Curly black hair,brown eyes,brown skin and have a little scar on his forhead. 'Weapon' Dark Keyblade His keyblade is relam of darkness. It happenbed when he got injured his heart. His soul has finally understand him. 'Magic' Rassey is also very skilled in various basic magic spells (such as Fire, Blizzard, or Thunder), even more so after training with Xemnas 'Outoes' (Xemnas) Nope. I don't feel a funny thing.. Category:Characters Category:Characters affiliated with Org. XIII Category:Organization Category:Organization XIII Category:Kingdom Hearts Epitome of Darkness Category:Travese Town Category:Males Category:Organization XIII